


О любви и терпении

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Тацуя никогда не думал, что найти подходящий номер в отеле - это так сложно





	

— Нет, — Ацуши похлопал ладонью по огромной двуспальной кровати и решительно поднялся на ноги. — Этот тоже не подойдет.

Тацуе еще никогда не хотелось убить его так сильно, как в этот момент. Они осматривали уже пятый номер вполне респектабельной гостиницы, и каждый раз Ацуши что-то категорически не устраивало. Тацуя медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и, немного успокоившись, поинтересовался:

— А в этом что не так? Опять матрас грязный? Или вид из окна недостаточно живописный?

Ацуши невозмутимо закинул на плечо рюкзак с вещами и поправил забившуюся под лямку прядь волос.

— Матрас нормальный, мне вот он не нравится. — Он указал в сторону большого шкафа с болтающейся на одной петле дверцей. — Или она.

Тацуя присмотрелся: то, что он принял за кучу вывалившегося с полок тряпья, оказалось мумифицированным трупом. Мертвец явно лежал в комнате уже пару лет и подниматься не собирался, поэтому Тацуя пожал плечами и предложил:

— Давай я просто уберу его в коридор, и мы останемся здесь. Главное, что постель чистая и дверь на месте.

Ацуши сморщил нос и покачал головой.

— Нет, тут дохлятиной пахнет, пошли в другой номер.

В номере пахло только пылью и затхлостью, но спорить с Ацуши было бесполезно. Тацуя тяжело вздохнул и вышел из комнаты вслед за ним.

Номер напротив они еще не осматривали. Тацуя покрутил ручку, и дверь неожиданно поддалась — должно быть, когда все началось, в номере кто-то был. Оставалось надеяться, что он убежал, не заперев дверь, а не умер прямо в постели.

На первый взгляд номер был в полном порядке: аккуратно застеленная бордовым покрывалом двуспальная кровать, маленькие, покрытые толстым слоем пыли тумбочки с обеих сторон, большое зеркало на стене. Никаких покойников. Ацуши плюхнулся на кровать, проверяя мягкость матраса, а Тацуя на всякий случай заглянул в ванную: только унитаз, душевая кабинка и брошенный на полу чемоданчик с инструментами. Видимо, последним в номере был то ли электрик, то ли сантехник. Тацуя закрыл дверь и обернулся к все еще сидящему на постели Ацуши.

— Ну что, тебя наконец-то все устраивает? Заднице мягко, сквозняки не беспокоят?

Ацуши лениво пожал плечами и ткнул пальцем в сторону окна.

— Раз уж ты заговорил о сквозняках, видел эту щель в раме?

Запас терпения Тацуи стремительно подходил к концу. Идея вырубить Ацуши ударом по голове и наконец лечь спать казалась все привлекательнее с каждой минутой.

— Ацуши. Сейчас лето. Мы пережили чертов зомби-апокалипсис, а ты боишься долбаного ветерка?

Наверное, лицо у Тацуи было выразительное, потому что Ацуши еще раз недовольно покосился на раму и вздохнул:

— Ладно, так и быть, останемся здесь.

Он бросил рюкзак на пол и откинулся на постель. Помогать баррикадировать дверь он явно не собирался. Тацуя поставил винтовку в угол и примерился к стоящему напротив кровати шкафу. Он искренне любил Ацуши, но иногда было чертовски трудно вспомнить, за что.


End file.
